Important blocks
Block Info Empyrion is a block based game, much like Minecraft, however with its own twist, featuring organic non block based planets, moons and more. Blocks in Empyrion Galactic Survival come in two forms, Large and small, Large blocks in game measure 2m X 2m X 2m, small block measure 1/4 of that at 0.5m X 0.5m X 0.5m. Important blocks & tools Devices: * Core: ** central device, needed for every construction - it stores all information, when it is destroyed, you cannot control the construction anymore * Alien Core: ** controls alien constructions. ** Destroy & replace it with your own core and you will get in control of the construction * Power Generator ** power source of your base or vessel ** needs a fuel tank to work properly ** after having placed a power generator and a fuel tank, activate your vessel or base by hitting Y * Fuel Tank ** place fuel packs into the tank to fuel your power generator * Oxygen Station + Oxygen Tank (CV,BA): ** Oxygen Station refills suit oxygen -> player has to be close to the station ** placeable only on CV / BA ** needs a filled Oxygen Tank to work properly ** place oxygen bottles into tank and then you can refill oxygen (BA/CV has to be powered) * Oxygen Tank (GV,SV): ** placeable only on GV,SV ** if placed, player uses oxygen from tank and not from suit * Oxygen Generator: ** generates oxygen bottles ** has to be placed into water / on snow or special areas on Lava planet that have O2 content ** fuel pack must be placed inside as power resource * Water Generator: ** generates water bottles ** fuel pack must be placed inside as power resource ** functionality similar to Oxygen Generator - but has to be placed into water * Medic Station: ** regenerates health -> player has to be close to the station ** placeable only on CV / BA * Constructor: ** device to craft items ** input items have to be placed in inventory of Constructor ** choose from the templates to craft ** needs more energy while crafting * Food Processor: ** device to process food and other ingredients ** input items have to be placed in inventory of food processor ** choose to template to craft ** needs more energy while crafting * Fridge: ** device to store your food ** many food items have perish time (given in game hours): time until they turn into Rotten Food ** fridge interrupts this process * Plant Grow Light: ** indoor farming plants (not decorative plants) need these lights to grow ** plants have to be in certain distance to light ** one plant grow light can handle a maximum of 3x3 growing plots * Growing Plot: ** needed to grow farming plants (sprouts) ** one sprout per growing plot Tools: * Drill: ** Used to dig holes and remove blocks ** LMB: drill strong ** RMB: drill weak ** both modes give you the same amount of ore ** needs a drill charge (blue clip) * Filler Tool: ** LMB: fill terrain ** RMB: flatten terrain ** needs a filler & flatten charge (yellow clip) * Remove and Repair Tool: ** LMB: remove block ** RMB: repair block ** needs a Remove & Repair charge (green clip) * Color Tool: ** LMB on hull block changes its color (cycle through available colors by pressing several times LMB on same hull block) ** Shift+LMB: apply last used color ** Shift + LMB and move mouse: apply last color to several hull blocks Special jetpack behaviour in Survival Mode on planet: * you can use jetpack only for short amount of time for a high jump. * jetpack has to re-charge before it can be used again * when jetpack activated, player cannot run Category:Gameplay